Phoebe's daughter
by Alexsis
Summary: After a huge fight with her mom, Phoebe, Alexia botches a spell and is pushed back in time to see a side of her mom she never knew. But things get complicated whne Gideon realizes that his plan might be foiled by Alexia. ((Chapter 4 is up!))
1. Bittersweet reunion

***I am not affiliated with the cast or crew of Charmed in anyway. I do not own any of the ORIGINAL Charmed characters. I understand that theWB has full rights over Charmed. I do have full ownership for Alexia, and the plot that follows.***

            Alexia D. Halliwell stood over the stove mixing potions and muttering to herself about her dysfunctional family. "Most kids get grounded when they stay out late. Me? I get stuck at home mixing potions." Alexia had always been the youngest of the family and defiantly a wild-child. Her aunt Piper was constantly saying how much she was like her mum at her age. But Alexia didn't buy it. How could she, her mum was nothing like her, she wasn't a witch at that age. And her dad was no help at all. Being a regular ordinary human, he ended leaving most of the parenting to Phoebe, afraid that if her got himself involved too much he might end up steering Alexia into using her powers for evil or something. Of course that would never happen since her mum was way too over protective. She had to be involved with every aspect of her life which is suffocating to any 15 year old. But when you add in constant protection against evil magic, and the usual making sure various boyfriends aren't warlocks or demons, she couldn't help feeling like she needed to escape. So when Phoebe walked into the room it was perfectly reasonable that Alexia wasn't all to pleased to see her mom. "You know I'm still mad you." She muttered keeping her eyes on the potion.

            "And you know that there's curfew that you need to keep. Put a little mor e coriander in that, it'll give it an extra punch against this warlock." Alexia glared at her mother, and Phoebe looked up and continued, "Sweetie, I'm doing this for your own protection, there's all kinds of evil out there…"

            "…that would be more that happy to kidnap and kill the charmed ones daughter" Alexia finished for her mother. She had heard that speech too many times. "But I was not out with evil; I was out with my boyfriend."

            "How do you know he's not evil? I was with Cole for months not knowing his real identity."

            "Yeah, but I'm not you. I have common sense and I will dump and vanquish him if I ever did find out he was a demon, something you failed to do," Alexia snapped at her mom. Phoebe couldn't take any more of this and walked out of the room on the verge of tears, how could her daughter be so cruel, and use her past against her? 

            Alexia grabbed the final ingredient to the potion and put it in. She quickly bottled and went into the attic to tell her aunts that it was done. Half way up she heard a scream and hurried into the attic, only to see a warlock attacking her aunts and her mother, only this wasn't any warlock, This just happened to be Matt, her boyfriend. 

"You bastard," she hollered as she threw the potion and vanquished him, but as she looked around she saw that it was too late, he had killed her family and it was all her fault. She instantly called for her cousin Wyatt, with tears welling up in her eyes, in hopes that he might know what to do. He quickly orbed in and before he could begin a lecture on bugging him at unnecessary times he noticed what was going on and drew his little cousin into an embrace as she cried her eyes out for failing her mom and aunts. They died because of her, If only she had listened to her mom they all would be alive now. But then she noticed Wyatt wasn't crying and before she could ask why he motioned over to the book and told her that there was a way to fix this. 

"There's a spell, in the book. Say it and it should take you back in time. You can fix this Alexia, I know you can."

"But why don't you go? Your powers are far better than mine." 

"Well, yeah, but your spells are better and more likely to work.  Now I gotta back to work. Good luck." He said as he orbed out leaving Alexia to fix this mess on her own. She opened the book and found a spell, she thought might work if she just changed the wording slightly. "The spell which was not to be done, Give us the power to see it undone, And turn back time to whence it was begun."

 She closed her eyes and the room spun. When she finally opened them slowly she noticed the bodies were gone, and so was the scorch mark. She figured it must have worked and she dashed downstairs in hope of finding help. But when she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed something very peculiar, her mum and dad's wedding picture was gone. This confused her but she was able to brush it off until she noticed a play pen, containing her 20 year old cousin as mere infant. She wouldn't be born for another 5 years. "Crap!!" She muttered as she dashed into the kitchen in hope that she might come up some one who might help.

 As she barged through the door she saw Piper and Phoebe sitting at the kitchen table drinking there morning coffee. She was thrown aback at how young they looked, But she was soon forced back to reality as they turned around and Piper spoke up. 

            "Who the hell are you, and what on earth are you doing in our kitchen?" 

            "Oh, god Piper, Mum, You have no clue how amazing it is to see you again." Alexia muttered quickly before remembering that they would have absolutely no clue who she was, but before she could correct herself Phoebe jumped in to question her identity. 

            "Excuse me? Did you just call me mum?" At this she turned to Piper extremely confused, "Did she just call me mum." But before Piper could answer she turned her attention back to the girl in question. I'm sorry sweetie, but I think you must be lost, I am no mum." 

            "Look I know this may seem unreal and downright insane, But you have to believe me, for your sake." Alexia then turned her attention to Phoebe, in hopes of convincing her mum of her true identity. "Mum, look, I need you to believe me. I mean, how can you not? You saw your future, and you saw that you were gonna have a little girl, and that girl is me." She took a breath and continued talking to the both of them. "Think, you both went back in time with aunt Prue to stop a Warlock. I'm doing the same, only I think I was too enthusiastic about the spell or something, or maybe I worded it wrong, any way I'm here to stop a warlock, now I gotta get back to a little before my time to sort this out. Are you gonna help me or what?" 

            "Wait, you're telling me that my very own daughter can't say a spell right? And on top of that why on earth would I let you dress like that?"

            "Sorry for not being the almighty and powerful Wyatt, or the heroic, and brave Chris, everyone wants me to be. I'm just me, no more, no less. And as for my attire…" at this Alexia looked down and examined her oversized cargo pants and the belly shirt. And then thought of the argument she and her mum had had when she died her hair blue, yeah, this right here was definitely her mum. "…lets just say, the two of us are not exactly on the best terms right now, in the future."

            "I can tell." Phoebe replied, shocked at all the information she was receiving and even more surprised that she was starting to believe her. But the one thing that bugged Phoebe the most was the burning question, 'who is the father?'.

            "Wait, a second," Piper snapped, interrupting Phoebe's train of thought. "Did you say Chris? As in Chris Perry Halliwell, my second son?"

            "That's my cousin for you. Of course I haven't seen him in ages since he left to come… Wait. Is he here? Can I see him?"

            "So you're saying that Chris can vouch for your true identity?" Phoebe asked skeptically.

            "Yeah, definitely," Alexia replied. And with out skipping a beat Piper called for Chris who Orbed in with in seconds. Upon seeing his cousin, his jaw dropped and he stood there for a moment staring in awe. 

            "Alexia? Is that you?" Chris said breaking the silence. With out waiting for an answer he continued, "You've grown so much, I can't believe it!" Alexia ran over and hugged her long lost cousin, whom she had not seen in years. 

            "I've missed you so much." Alexia said faintly with tears welling up in her eyes. After all, he was the only one who ever understood her completely. After a few seconds Chris became puzzled and pulled out of the embrace. 

            "Wait, why are you here? Is everything ok? What happened?"

            "I'm her to fix a mistake, partially my fault but that's besides the  point. SO anyway either I was to enthusiastic or I said the wrong spell or something, but anyway, I'm here."

            "Yeah, but why?" Chris asked partially annoyed at how his cousin failed to answer his question.

            "I can't say, 'cause if they hear it might change the future too much." She said motioning over to her mom and aunt. 

            "Well maybe we can he…" Phoebe began to say but was cut off by Chris who, along with Alexia, seemed totally oblivious to the rest of the world.

            "But didn't you come back to change the future?" 

            "We are the Charmed ones, and we do know what to do." Piper continued only to be completely ignored. 

            "You of all people should not be arguing with me about with this." Alexia snapped. 

            "Fine," Chris said before turning his attention to Piper and Phoebe. "Will be right back," and with that they Orbed out. 

            "Like talking to a wall!"  


	2. May the truth be told

***I am not affiliated with the cast or crew of Charmed in anyway. I do not own any of the ORIGINAL Charmed characters. I understand that theWB has full rights over Charmed. I do have full ownership for Alexia, and the plot that follows.***

             Alexia and Chris orbed into his room in the back of Piper's club, P3. "Have a seat," Chris offered to his little cousin as he gestured to the bed, the only place to sit in the room. 

            "Thanks," Alexia said as she sat down on the couch.

            "So, tell me what happened," Chris said as he joined Alexia on the bed. 

            "Ok, well basically I met Matt a month ago; on February 3rd. Mom totally disapproved and was convinced he was evil, literally. Of course I was too insolent to listen to her, and we continued to go out. Yesterday, the elders foresaw an attack from a warlock who knew too much about us. Of course the us didn't get around to telling us about him until this morning. So since I was grounded for violating my curfew, Mom enlisted me to make the potion. I had no choice and went to work.  Well right before I had finished the potion, mom and I got into a huge fight." At this tears began to well up in her eyes, she regained her composure and then continued. "I blamed her for everything, and even told her off for marrying Cole. She was so hurt she ran off to the attic to join Paige, and Piper with out a word. I finished the potion and when I got up to the attic to give them a bottle of it, It was too late. And there was Matt, my boyfriend, killing them with an athame. I threw the potion at him and it vanquished them, but I was still to late they were all dead." Alexia began to sob. Chris tried to comfort and reassure her but he had never been all to good at that. So instead he just sighed and encouraged her to press on with her tale. Alexia nodded, wiped away her tears and continued. "Well, I called for Wyatt and he orbed in. He then told me that there was a spell in the book that would take me back in time. So I flipped through and noticed  a spell that I remembered that  Aunt Prue, Piper, and Mom, used to go back in time before to stop a warlock, so I kind of just reworded it slightly, and prayed it would work. Next thing I knew I was in this time." Alexia finished as the tears from her eyes slowly disappeared. It felt amazing to be able to tell someone else this. 

            "Alexia, please tell me your kidding me. You did not use the 'to unbind a bond' spell."

            "Well, sort of, I just changed the wording." Alexia responded absolutely puzzled by her cousin's change in tone. "Why? Is that bad."

            "Bad? Oh that is VERY bad. In case you didn't know there is no spell to get you back into the present. The only way they got back home that time was because grandma and grams were there along with Mini Piper, And Mini Phoebe."

            "Screwed again!" Alexia complained. 

            "So it would seem. Come on, we gotta go back to the manor and fill them in." 

            "But what if we change the future?"

            "Ok, I only agreed not to tell mum, and Pheebs, when I thought you simply didn't concentrate hard enough on the spell, and that it was an easy quick fix. This? This is dangerous. You're lucky to still have your powers, and that I was here. If I hadn't been here to prove your identity, you probably would be killed. Okay? Killed!"

            "Sorry," Alexia said as she stared at her feet. This right here was even further proof of what a failure she was.

            Chris looked at his cousins remorseful face, and sighed. "Sorry for being so hard on you. But you don't seem to understand what a huge mistake that was. We better get back." He grabbed her hand and they Orbed out.


	3. The questions never end

            ***I am not affiliated with the cast or crew of Charmed in anyway. I do not own any of the ORIGINAL Charmed characters. I understand that theWB has full rights over Charmed. I do have full ownership for Alexia, and the plot that follows.***

            "You ok?" Piper asked her sister.

            "Yeah, I'm fine. Just confused, I guess.. It just seems so unreal, You know?"

            "You mean Alexia?"

            "I just can't believe that that girl is my daughter. What could I have done to make her hate me, and herself, so much. Where did go wrong. I mean will, I think."

            "She's a teenager; she's supposed to hate herself, you, life, and etc. Don't worry it'll all work out. 

            "And then there's that burning question in the back of my mind wondering, 'Who's the father?'."

            Well, as they say, inquiring minds want to know. But I hate to shatter all hope, but the chances of her telling you anything are slim to none."

            "True"

            "But if you take a close look, you can see a close resemblance between her and Jason."

            "You think?"

            "Definitely, but the thing I'm wondering about is, did you see Chris. That was nothing like him. And I mean nothing."

            "Well seeing his cousin must have brought up some old emotions."

            "Hmmm…" Phoebe muttered. The sisters sat in silence for moment, lost in there own thoughts, but were soon interrupted by the two cousins orbing in. 

            "He, we were just talking about you. " Piper greeted the two.

            "Well we decided th…" Chris began but a ticked off Alexia cut him off.

            "We? I had no part in this decision and am still thuraly against it."

            "Fine. **_I_**have decided that we well need the power of three to fix this, so we need to fill you in."

            "But you can't know who my father is, who the demon is, how he attacked and etc. I am not interested in jeopardizing the future, unlike some people." With that last sentence Alexia glared at Chris. 

            Chris completely ignored Alexia's comment and recapped the tale of Alexia's journey through time. 

            "Ok, then all we have to do is write a reverse spell to send you back." Phoebe said simply. 

            "Mom, Phoebe whatever, Weren't you listening. You can't. I used the wrong spell and now am totally screwed. Got it? "

            Piper opened her mouth to begin to tell Alexia to cut the attitude, but before she got the chance a demon shimmered in and walked over to Alexia. Instinctively Piper attempted to blow him up but it didn't work. 

            "Why aren't my powers working?"  Piper yelled as Alexia tried to use her powers to stop him, and also failed. Chris rushed over to orb her out but it was too late and the demon shimmered out with Alexia in hand. 

            "Damn," Chris yelled before turning around to address the sisters, "Phoebe, you call Paige at Richards and tell her to orb her butt over here now. Piper you go up and see what you can find in the book. Got it? Good." 

            "God I hate that guy." Phoebe snapped before she went off to call Paige.

            "Hey! Watch it. He's my son remember."  Piper yelled to her sister, although at the moment she came close to agreeing.


	4. Rescued?

***I am not affiliated with the cast or crew of Charmed in anyway. I do not own any of the ORIGINAL Charmed characters. I understand that theWB has full rights over Charmed. I do have full ownership for Alexia, and the plot that follows.***

            Deep in the depths of the underworld, it was so dark it was hard to see anything. The only light provided was the torches on the walls. The flames crashed about, casting eerie shadows around the room. This is where Alexia was trapped. Lost in her own thoughts she paced around the small cage and attempted to come up with a spell. 

            "Trapped in here, lots to fear, uh, get me the hell out of  here." She closed her eyes and prayed it would work. Soon she opened them and sighed. "Crap! I'm still here. " Ever determined Alexia tried, yet again , to free herself from her prison. "Stuck n a mess, beginning t o fret., uh… What on earth rimes with fret?"

            "Met, let, kept, debt. Need more?" a voice from behind answered her question. Alexia spun around only to find herself staring face to face with Gideon. "Your're not trying t o escape now are you little witch?" 

            "What do you want from me?" Alexia questioned, for she knew that Gideon had no interest in her what so ever. At least not now, that is. 

            "Well I can't exactly have you running that trap of yours and telling your mom everything now can I?"

            "Then why not kill me and get it over wi… Wait. How do you know who my mom  is? I'm not even conceived yet."

            "I am an elder I know everything. And as for killing you, of course I will, but why have one witch, when I can have two."

            "Wyatt." Alexia's voice trailed off

            "Who else?"

            "But my Aunts aren't stupid. They DO find you out and they vanquish you. And I will make sure it happens all the sooner."

            "But how can you tell them when you don't remember."  Gideon waved his hand and Alexia fainted onto the floor of the cage. Soon the sound of Pipers voice could be heard from outside the room. Immediately upon hearing it Gideon Orbed out.

            "Hello? Alexia?" Pier yelled as she walked in with her sisters by her side. 

            "OH my god," Phoebe exclaimed, noticing Alexia sprawled on the floor of her cell.  "Paige can you heal her?"

            "I Don't know. I've only done it once and that was with Leo's help."

            "Well try!" Piper argued.  Although she doubted it could be done, she decided to try anyway and orbed to Alexia's side. She healed her and Alexia soon sat up slowly with a dazed look in her eyes.  

            "Paige, is that you?" 

            "In the flesh. How are you doing, are you well enough to Orb?" 

            "I should be ok, I'm just really lightheaded and everything's spinning." 

            "Well we should probably get you home."  Paige grabbed her hand and Orbed to her sisters and then the four all Orbed home. 

            They set Alexia on the couch to rest and in an hour she awoke to find her Aunt Piper sitting on the chair next to her. 

            "Hey, how ya' feeling?" Piper asked her niece.

            "Ok, I'm still a little lightheaded but that's it. I think I must have hit my head 'cause the whole incident is a blur."

            "Do you remember anything?"

            "Just talking to you guys and then something attacked and that's it.

            "I bet you just hit your head your memory should comeback soon. Want some tea?"

            "Sure," 

            "Tea, coming up!" Piper said as she walked into the kitchen, not to make tea but to talk to her sisters. There are very few people who had the power to change someone's memory and it terrified her. But so as not to upset Alexia she walked out of the room with a smile on her face and went in search of her sisters.


End file.
